borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/(ONLY) Krieg can do it - WE NEED NO GUNS
I have said it many times - Krieg is a one weird Vault Hunter. First PT i died a lot, Second PT everyone died a lot, 3rd PT raid bosses died a lot. But then it went boring. And then Bahroo came up with an idea (actually it was pitched to him) to play the game without any guns or gear i.e. no shield, relic, class mod or grenade. And no guns too. This may look easy because of Krieg's RTB but this one is like challenging the realty we live in. Challenging Gearbox against their own creation. Reached Sanctuary after dying around 4-5 times only and at least 100+ LTF. So far i'll say it is fun & challenging but far from impossible. It is easily doable but what i am worried about is fighting bigger bosses like badass constructor, Saturn, Dukinos mom. Those are freaking big and can one shot anyone with a shield. And here i am without a shield. Still i'll try to complete what i have started. Now lets discuss about WHY even with Krieg this is a near impossible idea. 1) Shield down is not same as without shield. Things like Empty The Rage, Embrace The Pain, Salt The Wound won't trigger. So neither will you get a fire rate increase (can't throw buzzaxe faster), no boost in melee damage from STW, Empty The Rage won't increase melee damage. All in all you are ****ed up. BADLY. 2) RTB is the only source of damage dealing but for that you have to either hit yourself in the face several times or go inside an enemy camp. Now this is bad because with guns, a couple of shots at any enemy will cause them to return fire slowly but safely lowering your health but when you approach an enemy camp, the chances of getting overwhelmed by multiple arseholes from all direction is almost sure. DIE DIE DIE. 3) Blood Filled Guns are really easy with any random gun. You hit an enemy, you get a stack. With elemental guns, a single DOT will give 10+ stacks but now without guns you enter a fight with 0 stacks. What that means? NO Taste of Blood, Blood Bath, Blood Trance at least for the first fight because with melee you slowly accumulate stacks. Though Bloodspoding an enemy does give a good lot of bloodlust stacks provided anyone else gets caught in the nova as the damage is already dealt. I thought about going hellborn and lighting enemies with a fire buzzaxe but then the damage will be limited at best and will be completely useless against armored enemies though i can resec but that just calls for additional resec every time i go for a loader infested area. So finalized that it'll be mania + bloodlust using bloodsplosion and RTB coupled with STV to deal max damage and then bloodspode the group or at least LTF the crap out of them. Category:Blog posts